A thin film type coil component is an electronic component used to remove noise from various electronic devices.
As electronic products have recently been developed to be compact, thin, and to have multiple functions, a thin film type coil component that improves a noise removal function and is simultaneously compact and with thin film has been developed.
A volume occupied by a coil pattern is required to be increased in order to improve characteristics of the thin film type coil component such as inductance and direct current resistance.
In general, the coil pattern is formed using a photolithography method. When a photoresist pattern is formed, narrowing a width of a pattern or spaces between adjacent patterns is limited. Due to the limitations of the photolithography method, narrowing spaces between adjacent coil patterns is limited.
Electrical loss of a thin film type coil component including a plurality of coil patterns may increase due to parasitic capacitance of adjacent coil patterns. This is determined by an area in which adjacent coil patterns are in contact with each other. The smaller the contact area, the lower the parasitic capacitance.
Therefore, a manufacturing method of increasing the volume of coil patterns while maintaining spaces between adjacent coil patterns is important. It is also important to obtain a thin film type coil component capable of reducing parasitic capacitance that occurs between coil patterns.